Ideal woman
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Rin has been avoiding Haru and he visits her at kagura's after a romantic night together Haru suggests she transfer to his school for the year to make herself happier what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Ideal woman**

**Rin lay on her bed with a desire to be held by her beloved Hatsuharu; it had been weeks since he last visited her and took her out for a date in the park. Her chest throbbed painfully as she thought of him and she breathed heavily panting breathlessly "No not now, it hurts so much" Rin sobbed quietly.**

**Kagura entered the room quickly at the sound of her cousins sobbing "Rin what's wrong is it a fever? A panic attack what?" Kagura begged worriedly desperate to help her. "I just feel lonely…." Rin said quietly "Rin…I" Kagura began but at that moment Rin snapped and became her usual self like that of her Zodiac traits.**

"**Get out!" Rin demanded coldly glaring at Kagura "But Rin you need medical attention!" Kagura begged "I SAID BEGONE DAMMNIT!" Rin screamed loudly and Kagura fled the room tearfully not noticing Rin collapse onto her bed. Rin looked at her picture of Haru on her bedside table and kissed it "Oh Haru please come back" she whispered a gentle tear rolling down her face.**

**At school**

**While the others ate lunch and enjoyed the summer heat Haru was staring into space with a blank look on his face. When Yuki looked at him he became worried, usually Haru would be eating non-stop and be moaning about his life and parents.**

"**Hey Haru is something wrong you're not eating?" Yuki asked before taking a mouthful of rice out of his bento. "Hmm….oh it's just that Rin gets fevers around this time of year" Haru said quietly. "Um Kyo is that Kagura coming over towards us?" Tohru asked rather shocked. **

"**What she's a Sohma too?" Arisa said in shock and Hanajima followed Suit. "Hi Kyo it's nice to see you" Kagura said kindly. Kyo got freaked out as well as worried since Kagura wasn't pestering him as usual. "Um can I help you" Kyo asked nervously worried of how she would react. Kagura turned towards Haru and then they noticed her teary eyes "Haru its Rin she won't eat or take medicine and she's complaining of a sore chest then refuses to see a doctor no matter how many times I call Hatori" Kagura sobs.**

**Haru gets up and pats Kagura on the shoulder "I'll come to your place after school…." He then turns to the others with a stern face "and I mean alone, Rin gets more fierce when she's ill" he says to which the others nod. **

**At Kagura's**

**Rin lies in bed panting, her body burning with heat from her unbearably high fever. She hears someone coming up the stairs and feels guilty for her behavior towards her cousin earlier but before she can apologize she gasps at the sight of Haru in her bedroom doorway standing with Kagura.**

"**Kagura!, you traitor! I told you to leave him outta this!" Rin snapped venomously. Kagura clenched her fists and bared her teeth "No Rin I'm not I was worried about you and did what I thought was right so I'm sorry!" Kagura sobbed and ran downstairs to be alone.**

**Haru closed the door and sat beside Rin on the bed "Y'know you should be nicer to Kagura, she's been so kind looking after you like this Rin" Haru said firmly but in a gentle voice. "But if you came here, Akito would hurt you" Rin whispers shocking Haru.**

"**Do I give a s**t what Akito thinks about us?" Haru says sternly stroking Rin's hair and running it through his fingers. Rin's heart leapt to hear those words but kept quiet "Well it will be your doing if something happens" Rin says harshly.**

**Suddenly**

"**Quit screwing around Rin, I know that you've been yearning for me all this time!" Haru yells crossly pinning her down onto the bed. Rin scowls crossly agitated than Haru knows what she is thinking. "So I guess it fine for you since you know how I feel" Rin sobs shocking Haru "But since our date in the park you haven't come to see me!" she yells.**

**Haru kisses her forehead gently and smiles "I promise I will never leave you alone like that again Rin, I promise". Rin gets free and smirks at Haru "You liar because I know that you will try to break the curse without relying on me too!"**

**Haru snaps when he hears Rin say that and slaps her hard on the cheek shocking her "DON'T SCREW WITH ME RIN I'm SEROIUS!" Haru yells loudly. "Haru-chan" Rin says quietly and edges towards him and touches his face with her hands. She notices a few tears running down his cheek as she looks into his big dark eyes. She felt guilty and straddled Haru on his lap to which he accepted. **

"**I'm sorry I was too cruel…..Please forgive me Haru-chan" Rin whispers gently to which they share a passionate kiss and Haru begins to undo Rin's robe and Rin removes Haru's shirt. **

**Meanwhile downstairs Kagura has stopped crying but has made herself some tea "I guess I should have told Rin but I was worried on her reaction" Kagura mumbled and sipped her tea slowly and decided to begin cooking dinner. **

**In bedroom**

**Rin is lying down upon the mattress and Haru his looking down at her leaning above Rin in his hands and knees with his trousers still on. He gazes at Rin's beautiful figure and long dark raven hair and sighs deeply. Rin becomes worried and clenches her fists which are clinging to the sheets.**

"**Haru…Haru is something the matter?" Rin asked gently a worried look upon her face. "No nothing Rin it's just…" he begins "tell me Haru-chan please!" Rin begs stroking his cheek. "You've become even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" Haru says kissing her fondly. **

"**You tease" Rin blushes and looks away shyly to which Haru chuckles to himself and kisses Rin's cheek gently "but that's what I love about my Rin!" he whispers into her ear. Rin covers her face embarrassed by Haru's comment and cannot find a response.**

**10 mins later**

**Haru is thrusting inside Rin who has her arms around Haru back and her legs around his waist. Tears are running down her cheeks and sweat runs down their bodies as the room is filled with pleasure and adrenaline.**

"**It's the first time…" Rin began to which Haru stops and looks at Rin "It's the first time I've been able to hold you so close to me since that day" Rin sobs gently tears rolling down her cheeks. Haru touches her cheek gently "It's ok now Rin, I'm here and I always will be".**

**Morning**

**Rin wakes up Haru's chest and smiles then kisses him gently and to her surprise Haru wakes up still half asleep. "Hmm that was a pleasant wakeup call" Haru teased to which Rin covered her face shyly. "It…it was an impulse I swear!" Rin cries desperately to which Haru laughs and Rin realizes he was teasing her again.**

"**Say Rin do you wanna transfer to our school for a year?, and then you can go back to your own school" Haru suggests stretching and preparing to get ready for school. Rin thinks it through in her mind "If I go to school with Haru, I get to spend time with him and not only that I can scare away any female rivals" Rin ponders.**

"**I'll do it" Rin says calmly getting up aswell "If it means I can scare off rival's aswell as spend time with you then I'm in". Haru stares at her in shock but then smiles "Then it's settled by the way you can wear your usual uniform. **


	2. Transfer to haru's school

_**Transfer to Haru's school, who is this new angel?**_

**Everyone sat in their seats patiently but today Haru seemed more happy than usual and was smirking which gave Yuki, Momiji and Kyo a bad feeling since that usually meant he was up to no good. "Ok Haru what's the deal your creeping us all out?!" Kyo hissed angrily "Give it a rest kitty boy just wait and see" Haru teased.**

**Momiji looked uneasy since he spent a lot of time with Haru he was used to his usual tricks but because he was out of this circle he felt uneasy. "I hope it's a cute guy!" sighed Minami Kinoshita "yes then we'll get to meet more of Prince Yuki's relatives!" gushed Mio Yamagishi.**

"**Good grief those girls are like lions" Arisa groaned running her hand through her hair. "Did you say something Yankee?" Snarled Minami. "No nothing Yuki-clone" Arisa teased with a large smirk on her face.**

"**Ok class settle down" Mayuko Shiraki groaned crossly and when nobody listened she glared at them to which they obeyed which soothed her bad temper. "Ok we have a transfer student for the year and guess what it's a Sohma" Mayuko said sarcastically.**

"**I wonder who it could be because Kagura is already in school, and Haru and Rin are too young." Tohru thought to herself. "At least I'll be able to enjoy myself at school now" Haru smirked "Damnit Haru just tell us who is it?!" Kyo snapped crossly.**

"**May I introduce Miss Isuzu Sohma" Mayuko said bluntly and a beautiful dark haired beauty walked through the door. "A girl!" the Yuki fan club cried simultaneously with devastation in their voices and began sobbing. Mayuko ignored them sighing and nodded at Rin which meant it was her cue to speak.**

"**Nice to meet you I'm Isuzu Sohma but call me Rin it's just my nickname and it's shorter…" Rin began. "She better not try to come near our Yuki" the fan girls growled to which Rin stormed towards them crossly "Did you say something bitches?!" Rin snapped crossly to which the Fan girls immediately shut up when they saw her scary expression.**

"**The fan girls are scared of her I like her already" Arisa said smirking to which Tohru laughed nervously. "Indeed but her electric signals are off putting…" Saki began "what do you mean Hana?" Arisa said confused. "They're all over the place, they keep changing like a person's personality" Slowly.**

**Rin spotted Haru and went quiet as he approached her slowly which made the class go quiet. "Rin you came, I'm so glad you kept your word" Haru said gently as Rin turned red in the cheeks slightly with a stubborn look and looked away.**

"**W…Well I wanted to make sure nobody else but me stayed by your side like you promised Haru" Rin said shyly still not looking him in the eyes. "I don't understand Haru what does she mean?" Minami asked curiously. "They're an item you stupid blonde" Kyo groaned crossly to which half the classes students hearts broke. **

"**Rin c'mon I know deep down your happy to see me" Haru smiled to which Rin looked at him stubbornly and Haru leaned in to kiss her causing the class to gasp. Rin accepted Haru's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck her long hair tumbling over his arms. **

**Arisa whistled impressed at the show "that girl has balls I like her, Tohru you gotta introduce us or convince Haru to" she said "her electric waves seem to have settled now that Haru Sohma is kissing her" Saki said bluntly.**

_**At break**_

**Tohru and the group sat outside under a tree with Isuzu who stood a distance away but still nearby not used to the company. "Tohru why don't you introduce you friends" Yuki suggested. "Sure ok, Rin these are my friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani" Tohru said politely "Yo" Arisa said waving slightly "nice to meet you" Saki said politely. **

**Rin looked at Arisa then at Saki and then spoke "The Blondie reminds me of myself at times and I hate followers but whatever and the Raven haired girl is distant but unique I prefer her" Rin said bluntly. "Saw it coming" Haru said chuckling but everyone else just stared blankly.**

_**10 mins later**_

**Yuki, Arisa, Tohru, Kyo and Momiji had wandered off to play bad mitten to give Rin and Haru personal space to which Saki had been asked to stay behind and stand at a distance as a bodyguard. "Haru-chan…"Rin began quietly "Mmm" Haru mumbled quietly enjoying the gentle breeze and the warm rays of the sun. "I'm glad I transferred schools, now I can be beside you and have quality time" Rin said fondly smiling at Haru.**

**Rin and Haru kissed gently and then gazed into each other's eyes to which Haru pushed Rin onto her back and kissed her from on top. Saki watched from the corner of her eye and smiled fondly. "This is an interesting turn of events" Saki said and began munching on some Mikado biscuits. **

**Haru put a hand behind Rin's head and stroked her body gently to which Rin answered by wrapping her arms around Haru's neck and clung to him heavily with every fiber in her being. Rin had longed to do this out in the open to show women that Haru belonged to her and her alone, nobody else could have him.**

_**At court**_

"**So Yuki what's this Rin girl's relationship with Haru?" Arisa asked hitting Kyo's serve hard. "Well as kids they were very close and played together a lot then as they grew older after Rin's parents disowned her Haru and Rin became very intimate" Yuki said awkwardly but calmly.**

"**What do you mean intimate Yuki?" Tohru asked innocently with her usual smile than made any guys heart melt like a pat of butter. "Um well Miss Honda…." Yuki began awkwardly not knowing how to spell it out. "By intimate he means SEX" Kyo said bluntly sighing crossly. **

**Tohru went quiet for 5 minutes still letting it sink in and turned red and cried "WHAAT!" loudly nearly popping everyone's ear drums. "Calm down Tohru" Arisa sighed attempting to grab Tohru who was now pacing nervously.**

"**But they're still young and Haru is 15, how old is Rin?" Tohru asked worriedly "Rin is one of the eldest Sohma members still in school, she's already 18 and turns 19 on her next birthday" Yuki said calmly. Even Arisa was taken aback at this one and dropped her baton in shock.**

_**At Gym**_

**Arisa had her hair in a ponytail in an attempt to keep it out of her but was still pissed off about having to join in which put her in a very bad mood. Saki had the usual plait and had a blank and expressionless look on her face which was normal for her.**

**Tohru had 2 bunches and was eager to start her gym class so she was rather energetic already which just made her friends happy. Yuki and Kyo were ignoring each other as they were in the middle of another spat which was not uncommon.**

**Momiji was in a tiny boys gym outfit without his cap and looked rather cute especially to most of the female students who were part of his fan club. Haru looked totally uncool but still the most attractive in the class besides Yuki.**

**Rin had outdone herself, she had her gym shorts and top on with 2 bunches either side and looked totally hot as the outfit showed off most of her gorgeous figure. A lot of guys were ogling at Rin's figure and Girls were too but some were jealous and spiteful especially the Yuki fan club except Motoko Minagawa. **

**During class Rin was enjoying herself but suddenly collapsed clutching her chest tightly and panting breathlessly. Haru stopped what he was doing and ran towards her "Rin why didn't you say you felt that bad" he said anxiously and carried her bridal style. "I'm taking her to the nurses room" He said and walked out carrying Rin in his arms.**


	3. daytime lovemaking

_**Daytime lovemaking**_

**Haru carried Rin into the nurses office and opened the door firmly, the nurse looked up rather surprised "Ms. Wakaba Rin isn't feeling well can she use one of the beds to rest in?" Haru asked to which she nodded and led him to a free bed. "This one is free and it's beside the window so she can get some fresh air if she needs it, you can go back to class if you want" Ms. Wakaba said gently. Rin clung to Haru but he said firmly "If I stay you won't sleep so I'll return to lesson but I promise to come back with lunch for us both" Haru said kindly. **

**Haru walked out and closed the door and Ms. Wakaba smiled and Rin stared at the woman; she had a very pretty young face "she must be around her mid twenties…" Rin thought to herself "she's so young and attractive". **

**It was true Ms. Wakaba was pretty but in an innocent way; she had chestnut brown hair which she tied in a tight bun, big green eyes the colour of grass and a very lovely figure that would catch any eye of young men. Tohru had mentioned that quite a few male teachers and students admired her but she was engaged to a teacher already. Ms. Wakaba saw Rin staring and felt her temperature of her forehead it was very hot so she took out her thermometer and put it in her mouth for a few seconds until it beeped and she removed it "37.7 °C" Ms. Wakaba said firmly placing her hands on her hips "that's quite a fever you have, you should rest here I'll fetch you a cold flannel" she said kindly.**

**Rin sighed breathlessly and turned to look out of the window "I hate these stupid summer fevers" she groaned crossly brushing her hair out of her face. Ms. Wakaba approached the bed with an ice pack and placed it on Rin's head "here this should help" she said kindly flashing a dazzling smile which made Rin feel embarrassed but all she say was "I'll be ok once I sleep" she said awkwardly to which Ms. Wakaba smiled and walked over to her desk to do her paper work. **

_**In Gym**_

**Haru walked in with an agitated look on her face and Kimi Todou ran up to him worriedly which surprised him "Hatsuharu-san is Rin-chan going to be ok?" Haru was touched by Kimi's concern for her fellow student although she was basically a senior "yeah she'll be fine it's just another summer fever, she gets them all the time around this time of year" Haru said kindly. **

**Yuki walked up to him and patted his shoulder "You doing ok Haru?" he asked kindly "Yeah it's just she scared me when she collapsed like that" he said rubbing the back of his head irritably. "She really should quit being so stubborn like that, it's not good for her health" Kyo said crossly. "Shut up you stupid cat!" Yuki and Haru said crossly simultaneously to which Kyo hissed crossly.**

_**During class**_

**Dodge ball was not exactly Tohru's favourite game because the Yuki fan club used that as a way to hurt her by throwing the balls at Tohru harder than all the others, however because Arisa didn't play because of her stubborn attitude Saki would just threaten them with her electric waves. **

"**Miss Honda are you ok?" Yuki said worriedly running up to her "Y…yeah I'm fine" Tohru said shakily getting to her feet which made the Yuki fan club even madder and more determined to hurt her. Unusually Motoko Minagawa the president was not involved in this, the reason for this was because after Ritsu had shown up for the school festival she had secretly developed a crush on him. **

"**President Motoko, why won't you help us?" Minami yelled crossly aiming more balls like bullets at Tohru crossly. "You girls are acting like children plus your bothering Yuki try and find a boyfriend already" Motoko said crossly walking away to Yuki's team. The Yuki fan club was dumbfounded and could not believe their presidents behavior. **

"**Are you ok Miss Honda, I apologize for my clubs behavior" Motoko said kindly reaching out a hand to Tohru. Tohru took her hand appreciatively and got back on her feet "um t…thank you miss Minagawa" Tohru said quietly "Please call me Motoko Senpai" Motoko said kindly flashing her a warm smile. **

**Motoko looked at Yuki kindly "Um Yuki could you possibly…"she began "Yes miss Motoko" Yuki said gently "I think President Motoko is going to confess" Minami Kinoshita yelled and the Club stared in awe. "Yuki could you possibly try and pair me up with your distant cousin Ritsu!" Motoko yelled shyly. **

**Kyo was so shocked he dropped his dodge ball and froze in his tracks "well this is a surprise" Haru said rubbing his chin thoughtfully with a slight smirk on his face. "Haru what are you up to?" Yuki said crossly "Nothing but I could talk to Ritsu for her, he's at the main house cos he wanted to visit Hatori and Shigure" Haru said bluntly.**

**Motoko ran up to Haru and grabbed his hands bravely "Haru-san please will you try to convince Ritsu-kun to date me" she cried shyly. Haru looked surprised and the Prince Yuki fan club were astounded. Haru stared at her blankly and saw her trembling and smiled and said "Sure come with me to the main house tomorrow" he said gently and patted her head gently.**

"**Well what do you know the Yuki fan club President likes that dramatic cross dresser" Arisa chuckled. "This is unexpected but she seems to have turned over a new leaf her electric signals seem calm" Saki said slowly sighing gently as she spoke. **

_**At Main house**_

**Motoko waited outside the House for Haru and Ritsu to appear; she had dressed up especially nice for Ritsu so he would favor her but the only problem was she was hiding a secret from him. "If he knew the truth he would most surely hate me" Motoko said to herself her head bowed deep in thought and shame. **

**Her hair was tied back slightly with a flower clip and the rest was flowing lose and freely in the gentle breeze. On her feet were black heeled shoes with slightly pointed toes, she was wearing a V front white dress with thin straps and a slight rouge lipstick to make an impression. **

"**I hope he thinks me beautiful" Motoko pondered worriedly and heard footsteps coming and turned away nervously. "Motoko I brought Ritsu for you" Haru said casually but was dumbfounded to see Motoko looking away her fists clenched. "Um my name is Ritsu Sohma…" the beautiful man began "I would be very happy to see your face" he said shyly. **

**Unknown to Haru and Ritsu, Akito and Hatori were watching from afar and Akito was unhappy and turned to Hatori "SHE CANNOT DATE HIM FOR SHE IS ALSO CURSED!" Akito yelled. "Yes but Ritsu and Haru do not know that do they?" Hatori said calmly to which Akito growled crossly and ordered Hatori to inform them of this information. **

_**Suddenly**_

"**Haru, Ritsu and Ms. Motoko please come to my office and I shall explain everything" Hatori said firmly but politely so they had to follow him but Haru was suspicious. When they got there Motoko finally turned around and Ritsu got to see her face and fell in love with her instantly. **

"**I'll get straight to the point then but first do you want something to drink?" Hatori said not wanting to be rude. They all nodded as it would make it less uncomfortable to talk about and Hatori handed them each a cold can of orangeade and had one him. **

"**So what's this all about Hatori?" Ritsu asked curiously unable to figure out what was the matter. "It's about Motoko and you dating" to which Haru snapped "NO WAY HE CAN'T COME BETWEEN THEM TOO" he yelled crossly scaring Motoko and making Ritsu jump. **

"**Relax Haru that's not the point it's that Motoko is the Rooster of the Chinese Zodiac" Hatori said bluntly. Haru laughed not believing him "YOUR FULL OF IT HARI YOU KNOW THAT! DID AKITO PUT YOU UP TO THIS!" he roared practically fuming. **

**Motoko bowed her head trying not to show her tears "No Haru its true…" Motoko sniffed sadly. Haru stopped and stared at the girl who was now avoiding eye contact with both of them. Haru became serious and glared "Since when and why didn't you tell us?"**

"**I found out last week when I was selling vegetables to a customer and he fell on me and I turned into a white bird" Motoko wept filled with shame. Ritsu and Haru were shocked but were interested to know more about this "what happened?" Haru asked now feeling guilty for being so mean to her. **

"**My parents snapped and tried to kill me so they were sent to a psychiatric mental hospital and I was sent to live here but I had to collect my things and on that day I met Ritsu in the street" Motoko cried. Ritsu took Motoko's hands and looked deeply into her eyes "Motoko-chan I could never hate you" he said kindly "My curse is the monkey" Ritsu blushed which made Motoko smile. **

_**That evening**_

**Rin is eating noodles in the dining room and Motoko peeks at her through the door shyly which soon gets on Rin's nerves "geez just come in already I'm not gonna bite you" she snapped irritably. Motoko sat down opposite Rin and began eating some noodles too but didn't make eyes contact. **

"**You're the new Rooster aren't you" Rin smirked deviously which made Motoko drop her chopsticks in shock. "I…that is…um" Motoko stammered nervously "relax its nice to meet you I'm Isuzu the horse, you're actually kinda cute and your hair is very pretty" Rin teased and walked out with her empty bowl. **

**Motoko smiled and began eating but at that moment Akito walked in and sat beside her which scared her. "So you're the new rooster hmm" Akito smirked "Um yes" Motoko mumbled quietly not looking Akito in the eyes. "You'll be my bitch from now on so you must obey the jade emperor" Akito cackled and kissed Motoko and then dropped her leaving her in shock.**

**Shigure who had been in a room opposite had seen the whole thing and pitied poor Motoko but there was nothing he could say or do "This is the curse of the Zodiac" Shigure sighed sadly and turned away. Meanwhile Motoko began to cry on the floor from shock and fear "what's going on? How did I get into this mess?" Motoko sobbed curling into a ball. **


	4. The jade emperors rules

_**The Jade emperor's rules **_

**Motoko was sitting in her room lying on her bed curled up in a tight ball. Ever since Akito had told her she was his slave she had become very frightened and nervous to be around him. She had avoided Ritsu but she had also been keeping secrets from him as she did not want to worry him in any way but she knew it was the wrong thing to do. "Oh Ritsu I hope you can forgive me" she sobbed cupping her hands over her face and sobbing loudly. She had closed her bedroom door but unfortunately Kagura, who had been walking down the hall, had heard Motoko's sobs and decided to investigate.**

"**Motoko are you ok?" Kagura said but Motoko didn't answer she merely kept on crying and Kagura sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair gently trying to console her. "Do you wanna talk about it you might feel better if you do" Kagura said kindly to which Motoko got up wearily her hair drooping in front of her face and wiped her eyes to which Kagura noticed they were red and swollen from crying so much. Motoko straightened up her blouse and looked at Kagura with a forlorn look on her face which made Kagura even more worried "please tell me what's bothering you, you've been like this for days" Kagura begged squeezing Motoko's shaky hands. "It's Ritsu…" Motoko began quietly "What about him did you have a fight or something?" Kagura asked which made Motoko laugh a little relieving Kagura that they hadn't been fighting "so tell me your problem" Kagura begged until Motoko finally cracked. "Akito he said…he said I'm…I'm his bitch" Motoko sniffed then started crying again. Kagura's blood turned to Ice when Akito said things like that it only meant trouble. "Motoko I promise me and Rin will look after you I swear" Kagura said hugging her tightly. **

_**In Hatori's office**_

**Hatori is tending to Motoko's swollen ankle which she had injured while walking in the garden earlier on. She had spotted Akito and while trying to escape and hide behind some bushes she had tripped over a rock and her ankle and gone sideward's thus she had sprained it. Hatori applies a cold flannel to soothe the swelling which makes Motoko wince and hiss but after relaxing it feels pretty good and less painful so she just gazes out of the window and eventually falls asleep. A little while later she come too and spots Hatori applying bandages to her ankle delicately trying hard not to be too rough as her foot is still in bad shape. "There" he says one he has finished dressing Motoko's bandages and rests her foot on a pillow gently which Motoko thanks him for. "Well well what happened here?" a sly and familiar voice says which makes Motoko's blood turn to ice. Hatori notices her change in behavior but says nothing and merely begins tidying up his first aid kit without looking up for he knew Akito would just glare at him and demand an explanation to what has happened. **

"**I…I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle while taking a walk in the garden" Motoko stammers nervously avoiding eye contact sweat rolling down her head. "I see that must have hurt lucky you got to Hatori in time eh Hatori" Akito sneers to which Hatori looks despondent. Luckily without saying anymore Akito leaves for his study which brings relief to both Motoko and Hatori. "I'm sorry that Akito has made you his newest amusement but you can merely obey him for now and just try to keep Ritsu safe in return" Hatori says kindly prescribing her with some pain killers for her foot. Motoko thanks him and makes her way to her room.**

**(**_**Play stereo hearts by maroon 5)**_

**On her way she bumps into Ritsu and blushes "Ritsu it's you my goodness you scared me" Motoko says nervously but Ritsu carries her bridal style and takes Motoko to her room and lies next to her on the bed which makes her shy. "Motoko…" he begins sternly "Why have you been avoiding me and don't lie because I know you have" Ritsu says darkly. "Because…because I wanted some alone time is all" Motoko lied putting on a false smile but Ritsu wouldn't buy it. He straddled Motoko and gripped her hands either side of her head so she couldn't move and had to look at him. **

"**Now tell me the truth Motoko I beg you or do you really not love me?" Ritsu said rather angrily and upset. Motoko felt her eyes sting as tear began to form but what hurt more was that Ritsu thought she disliked him but in reality she adored him. She loved his funny outburst of apologies, she loved his honest thoughts and his innocent behavior, his shy demeanor but most of all his beautiful big brown eyes and golden brown hair. He was her perfect man even if he was somewhat of a weirdo at times.**

**She couldn't hold them back anymore and the tears spilled like a waterfall down her cheeks which not only worried Ritsu but made him feel guilty "Motoko?!" Ritsu said worriedly now afraid that he had been too firm with her and hurt her feelings. "I do…I do love you Ritsu I'm just scared…I don't want Akito to hurt you" Motoko sobs and clings to Ritsu and weeps into his chest but Ritsu just holds her tightly never wanting to let go. **

**Unknown to them a very angry Akito had been watching from behind the door and skulked off to his room in a bad mood and began to concoct a plan to damage their precious relationship and decided to beat and assault Motoko to deeply scar Ritsu so he would be too afraid to go near her again and Motoko would be left feeling dirty and alone so she would have to not only obey Akito but depend on him too. The thought brought great pleasure to him and he walked off laughing wickedly to himself but he too was being watched by Haru and Hiro.**


	5. C5:Never alone

It was New Year's yet again but only this time it was the year of the horse and Rin was dreading it as she hated tiring herself out. Yuki had agreed to go along but Kyo had decided to stay behind and look after Tohru this year.

"Be good you two and no getting up to mischief especially you Kyo" Shigure teased to which Tohru blinked innocently.

"GET OUT YOU STUPID DOG!" Kyo yelled angrily to which Shigure swiftly escaped grinning mischievously.

"Have a good evening Miss Honda and keep an eye on that stupid cat ok" Yuki said politely trying to annoy Kyo.

After they had gone Kyo groaned crossly "Damn it I hate those two they annoy the hell outta me".

"Um Kyo are you hungry?" Tohru asked kindly pulling on his sleeve to which Kyo nodded and led her into the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile at Sohma house**_

"Oh wow Rin you look so pretty you should wear Kimono's more often" Momiji cried happily admiring Rin in the New Year garments.

"Momiji go and eat your annoying me" Rin said sharply to which he obeyed.

"Y'know taking out your anger on others isn't a good thing" Haru said sternly.

"These clothes make me feel heavy and their complicated to get out of" Rin said irritably scratching her head.

Haru held Rin tightly "Would you prefer it if I removed them then?" he teased.

Rin blushed "N...No way don't be stupid" she said crossly her face red.

Haru released her "No worries I'm merely teasing you" he said kissing her cheek and made his way to the banquet hall.

_**Later**_

Rin was just finishing off her New Year dance and everyone was gazing at her as if she were a goddess ESPECIALLY Haru but Akito was glaring since she hated Rin more than anything in the entire world.

"That was well performed Rin have you been practicing" Shigure said flirtatiously to which Rin sighed crossly.

"Quit flirting Shigure you'll just piss off Rin" Hiro said crossly with a sharp tone to his voice.

Rin said nothing and went behind a screen to change into lighter clothing before she collapsed from the heat and intense weight of the Kimono. Five minutes later she came back in sexier and more revealing clothing as per usual.

Rin had her hair lose and had a choker around her neck with red lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a tie front corset top that showed a lot of her chest making Haru stare at her from afar. On her legs were very short mini shorts which were black and ended under her butt while on her feet she wore her black knee high heeled boots.

"Feel better now?" Haru said to Rin as she passed him along the hall to which she froze on the spot.

"Yes" she answered about 10 minutes later before walking down the hall as to not attract attention from Akito and arouse suspicion.

_**At Shigure's**_

"So this year is the year of the horse right so Rin will be dancing how amazing" Tohru said as she brought dinner to the table.

"Yeah but I'm not a member of the Zodiac not that I care I hate most of the Zodiac members anyway they just annoy the hell outta me" Kyo admitted taking a sip of tea.

Tohru sighed sadly it was true Kyo and Yuki still disliked each other but not as much, Shigure teased him to the ends of the earth, Akito tormented him endlessly, Hiro just annoyed him, Rin just insulted him while in a bad mood which he just shrugged off but apart from that the others were ok.

Eventually Tohru brought dinner to the table and they both ate together talking about their pasts; Kyo watched Tohru as she spoke and smiled fondly thinking about how cute she was. After eating Tohru did the dishes and Kyo helped do the drying up and continued to talk about other things such as how the banquet would be going, school exams and the Sohma family problems.

Tohru put the dishes away with help from Kyo then stretched "Aaaah all done it feels good to know that you can relax after all the chores are done right Kyo?" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Y…Yeah I guess so" Kyo said not sure whether to agree or not.

"I think I'll take a bath and go to bed" Tohru said making her way upstairs to get her pajama's to which Kyo grabbed her hand shyly "Kyo what is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Tohru I know we're um dating now and all but can we take a bath together just don't tell Shigure or the others" Kyo said nervously sweat running down his temple.

Tohru stared at him in shock and eventually turned red herself "B…But Kyo are you sure I mean I'm not ready!" she cried worriedly.

"I DON'T MEAN THAT I JUST MEANT TAKE A BATH AND SHARE A BED IS ALL!" Kyo said loudly nervous now himself.

_**In bathroom**_

Tohru had her back turned to Kyo with her hair tied in a plaited bun washing the suds off of her body her whole body shaking and her face red as a beetroot. "I can't believe this I'm alone with Kyo in the bathroom" she thought to herself.

Kyo was sitting in the tub enjoying a long hot soak and also blushing himself and trying not to look at Tohru by accident. Eventually he heard a splashing noise and figured Tohru had washed the suds off then she got into the water too and faced him.

"J…Just so you know I aint gonna try nothing" Kyo said adamantly his face bright red trying not to look at Tohru's boobs. Eventually this got too much for him so he got out and went to go to bed for the night leaving Tohru in the bath.

Tohru felt somewhat disappointed and sad "I wish we could be like Haru and Rin they get to touch each other and have sex all the time" she thought sadly before getting out.

Meanwhile Kyo collapsed on his bed frutratedly thinking about Tohru's body "I want to touch her…I want to caress her body and show her how much I love her" he said irritably and began to fantasize about holding Tohru in his arms.

_**In Tohru's room**_

Tohru looked at herself in her new bedside mirror and sighed sadly "Maybe Kyo doesn't find me attractive anymore, maybe I should try wearing make-up and dressing sexier like Rin-chan!" she thought to herself.

She picked up Kyoko's picture and looked sad "Oh mum I'm so confused am I really pretty or should I try and impress Kyo more please help me" she said holding the picture close to her chest.


End file.
